<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words Left Unsaid by Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275879">Words Left Unsaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us/pseuds/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us'>Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us/pseuds/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadine has sworn she is done with Crowley, but will she be able to stay to her promise of this when they show up at her doorstep? Will Crowley find a way to change Nadine’s mind and does he want that?</p><p>*Chapter One has been updated with small changes*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley (Good Omens) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words Left Unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two in the morning and Nadine should have been in bed hours ago. But something was keeping her wake. A feeling of disquietude had been surrounding her the entire evening and she couldn’t explain why. Instead of being in the realm of Dream she was curled up on the couch watching reruns of I Love Lucy. The black and white images begin to fade into one another at this late hour. Nadine sipped at the tea she made almost an hour ago now. It was a tea meant to put the mind at ease and help one fall to sleep. Spoiler: The tea was doing little good at the first part, but slowly she is starting to nod off. By almost three she had finally drifted off to the Land of Sleep, but she was pulled quickly away from this place by the sound of knocking. It took her mind a few minutes to enter this world once again and piece together what was happening. Someone was at the door. Nadine frowned as the knocking now grew louder. She slowly got to her feet and pulled on her sea foam green robe close around her slender frame while padding her way to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Another knock came right as she reached the door. Nadine peeked through the small peep hole on her house door. In the glow of her porch light she saw someone she recognized all too well. Crowley. Her thin dark brows knitted together in confusion. Why was it they would be here? Nadine contemplated not answering the door. She already knows he will leave if she ignores him along enough. If Crowley truly wanted in he would have appeared already in her place or used force to get in. He’s a demon after all. Instead the serpent of Eden is showing a rare display of patience. Impressive for a being who claims he has no virtues left in him It was almost breaking her resolve to be done with Crowley as she has promised herself she would be. Nadine leaned herself against door. She ran a hand down her face.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“What do you want Crowley?”</p>
</blockquote><p>Nadine called out knowing with Crowley’s hyper sensitive hearing she did not need to speak too loudly for the demon to catch every word with perfect clarity. She could hear the seconds literally tick by on the clock which was hanging in the hallway. The clock Crowley always says is tasteless. The clock which Nadine keeps up out of spite now Silence from the other side of the door and still she knew he are out there. Her eyes the color of deep golden honey rolled towards the ceiling. The last thing she should do is open that door. If she did, Nadine already knew what will happen. Crowley would worm his way back into her life. Their goodbye and the promises of never seeing each again would once again become meaningless. She shook her head and opened the door. Her arms crossed over her chest hugging the robe closer as she stared at the demon. Nadine was waiting for him to say something. Anything at all. Put his silver tongue to use and make her question why she’d be anywhere besides by their side. She was waiting for his intoxicating charm to take hold of her.</p><p>Silence was all she received His attitude was anything but normal. The always so proud demon looked defeated as he stood there taking the sight of Nadine in. She could swear for a half a second that she saw regret from behind Crowley’s sunglasses. This scared Nadine more than anything in the world ever has. A chill run down her spine that had nothing to do with the change of the unforgiving weather her door was open to. Her resolve was braking down and she does the one thing she shouldn’t. Nadine stepper aside and the sleep deprived woman motioned with her head for Crowley to enter her home. Seconds passed with him doing nothing, but watching her. Nadine found herself hopeless wondering what thoughts Crowley might have been having Is he considering what scheme will best get her back on his side or is it possible for once he is here genuinely being sorry? She pushed that wishful thinking away quickly. He is a demon. It’s not in their nature to care or be sorry for anything, but if that is so what was that look she had sworn she saw in Crowley’s eyes?</p><p>If only she knew the truth which foolish pride held Crowley back from saying. He felt more for her than he ever had for anyone of any thing before. Crowley regretted every stupid fight the two ever had and ever harsh word that fell from his mouth in anger. There was a lot of those. If only Nadine knew how beautiful she looked to him even standing there lacking sleeping, no make up and hair a mess. She’s still the most stunning creature he had ever laid eyes upon. The serpent wished that he could reach out to her. Pull this woman close to their chest and tell her how they feel But she should already know this shouldn’t she? Wasn’t him being here instead of off doing a billion other things proof enough? Why should Crowley have to voice his feelings? Nadine had known almost entirely from the start what Crowley was and still Nadine had chosen to persuade a......whatever this was between them. There was no......<em>limited</em> trickery involved on his part of things. That was Aziraphale’s fault if you asked the demon. Aziraphale was the one who had told them to maintain a low profile and that’s on the Angel. Besides, “HELLO! DEMON!”. So many things should be said, but in the end Crowley isn’t as good with words as he pretend to be. Not when those words are one of honest feelings. He shouldn’t have feelings. Demons don’t have those. It’s one of the few nice things about being one of the Fallen. You don’t have to feel anything. You get to be numb. There is a safeness in this and this one stupid human is threatening all of that. The serpent knew what they need to do. He needed to turn around right now. He needs to go back to his beloved Bentley and drive far away as possible from here.</p><p>But all it takes is that simple nod for him to forget his senses and be drawn into her. The world calls demons such as Crowley masters of temptation. What a load of shit. It’s this infuriating human who’s the true master of temptation. The demon walked pass Nadine. His shoulder brushed against her’s and Crowley could hear Nadine’s breathing catch in her throat.This is when Crowley would usually smirk and make some sort of sly remark. One that he knew would fluster Nadine and also charm her. She would deny what was said and a small laugh would be had. Tonight the mood was different. Crowley said nothing. The demon knew Nadine was still waiting for an answer, but he couldn't answer her. How can you answer a question you don’t know the answer too? Nadine shut and locked the door turning to watch as the world’s most frustrating being made their way to her bedroom. She’s too tired to properly give him a fight. Instead Nadine does the last thing she should do. She follows after him.</p><p>Crowley immediately crashed face first onto her bed with his hands at his sides. It reminded Nadine of a drunk in an old comedy. They always do it with the same dramatic flair. One has to wonder if it hurts falling face down onto bed with sunglasses on like that. The answer would be “Yes.”. Crowley felt his sunglasses push hard against his face. The small bit of discomfort was welcomed compared to the pit of tangled emotions building in his stomach. He could feel Nadine watching him and wondered when she was going to kick him out. It would be a fair thing of her to do. Instead Crowley felt her crawl onto the bed besides him. At first they both laid there in silence. They were sharing a bed and still both felt as if they are a million miles apart rather than inches. Nadine laid flat on her back staring up at the ceiling. She remembered clearly the day she met the demon and how her life had been flipped upside down ever since then. Life use to be simpler back then. Things made sense. She turned her head to look at Crowley now. Her life had also had been empty and lacking any sort of passion. She moved closer to Crowley and could feel the warmth of his body almost against her side now. Nadine smiled softly. She placed her fingertips gently on his back and starts tracing small patterns on it. Even through his leather jacket Crowley could feel the warmth of Nadine’s skin both on his side and now on his back. Her touch is everything Crowley desired and needed in this moment. She felt of the one thing he never has had in all of time. A place of belonging. Home. Crowley pressed his body against Nadine’s side until they were now touching. Lifting his head the serpent pressed his face against Nadine’s shoulder and neck as if he was trying to melt away against her.</p><p>It was rare that Crowley acted needy when it came to affection. It’s so rare that Nadine can remember all the times it has happened in the past five years with ease. Was this him worming his way back into her life using affection as his weapon of choice or this an apology? Nadine isn’t sure she wanted to learn the answer to this unasked question. Instead of thinking over it too much longer she moved her hand up his back, over his neck and to his head. Slowly she worked  her fingers through Crowley’s short thick red hair. It had a calming affect on both of them. Crowley pressed his face further against Nadine still not saying a word nor making a sound. Time passed and soon Nadine found herself drifting off again. Whatever issues the two have would have to wait till later. For now she needed sleep and it’s clear they both needed the safety that this brings to one another despite their claims saying otherwise.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>